


Berries & Mint

by renrenee



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenee/pseuds/renrenee
Summary: Never thought berries and mint could go together.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Berries & Mint

Yoohyeon made a sigh of relief as she let her body fall on her bed. Same old day of people never failing to piss her off. She let her muscles relax as she tried to clear her always messy mind. She's nearly asleep when her phone buzzed, indicating a new message. Yoohyeon let out a smile clearly knowing who it was.

🐰: You awake?

🐶: nope :P

🐰: dumbo

Yoohyeon chuckled as she dialed the girl's number.

"Yes princess what can I do for you?" Yoohyeon managed to joke, making the girl on the other line grunt.

"Come on out. We're going somewhere."

She didn’t hesitate and quickly put on her jacket after she dropped the call. 

As expected, her girlfriend's at her doorstep wearing a cute suit, arms crossed. Yoohyeon had to admire the girl, grinning widely as she stared. She leaned forward to kiss the girl's cheeks.

"I missed you." She whispered before leaning back.

They walked for a while before finally entering an ice cream shop.

"Minji, you do realize that we aren't kids, right?" Yoohyeon spoke, observing the shop full of kids.

"Don't start with me. You love ice cream, kiddo."

They ordered before taking the seats near the glass wall, giving them a clear view of the crowded street. 

Yoohyeon then linked her arms with Minji, burying her face on the girl's neck. She smiles at how Minji really loves strawberries, from perfumes to ice creams. 

"I love you." Yoohyeon whispered.

Minji just smiled, squeezing her lover's thighs as a response. She loves Yoohyeon so much yet she can't help but to doubt herself. If she is enough for Yoohyeon to love. After all their love used to be one-sided.

They wouldn't be together if if there wasn't a dare. Yoohyeon and Minji started because of a dare. Bora, Yoohyeon's cousin, dared the younger girl to date her best friend, Minji, as a "punishment" for losing in a game.

Yoohyeon is a quiet yet a very humorous girl. She's clumsy yet has a very creative mind. Yoohyeon’s pretty chill with everything but wouldn't let the people she loves get hurt. And Minji just can't help but to fall for the girl. Bora noticed everything so she tried to help which clearly went her way.

"You're thinking about it again." Yoohyeon spoke. 

She reached for the Minji's hand, holding it tight as she leaned to peck the girl's lips. 

"I love you, Minji."

"I love you too. So much."

Their orders arrived - strawberry sundae for Minji while a mint choco chip ice cream for Yoohyeon.

"You okay?" Minji asked.

Even if Yoohyeon doesn't give much care to people, she knew that people exhaust her. Yoohyeon isn't really the type to mingle with people unless you're a very close friend.

"Hmm. I'm with you right now. All I need is to hear your voice." Yoohyeon sincerely says.

Minji then placed Yoohyeon's hand on her cheeks, feeling the warmth as the younger girl caressed it.

Yoohyeon admires Minji before but not to the romantic extent. Accepting her cousin's dare made her realize what she missed after all these years. A very beautiful and precious woman loves her and she didn't know until her unnie had to intervene. 

She was thankful though. Minji is someone she wouldn't want to let go. Minji is the sweetest girl she ever met, that has the sweetest smile she would always love to see. She's soft spoken yet her actions speak loudly for her. Yoohyeon would do anything to make her feel that she loves Minji as much as she loves her.

"Thank you, love. Thank you for loving me. For being so patient, for not giving up. I'll hold you until the end. I love you."

Minji needed not to say it back, as she kissed her lover's lips. She kissed her slowly, like how they started. Her sweet lips warming her girlfriend's cold ones. Never thought berries and mint could go together.

«●»


End file.
